Unexpected Love
by rosalie.salvatore.37
Summary: What happens when 'The girl who loves too easily' falls truly in love? Will she let go of her lover for her own safety,knowing he was the only one for her? Or will she prefer protecting him and setting him free?


What happens when 'The Girl Who Loves Too Easily' meet someone who is truly worthy for her?

It was back in 1858 when ,Rebekah found herself and Nik in a small country in were still running away from their father,Mikael which made them make sure not to get in contact with any human except if he's going to end up dead,just so they'll be sure they left no clue to were they was normally half careless about what she does,she knew she shouldn't talk to any human,only vampire-who she should alway make sure to make them forget her before she leaves-But she was never from the type that liked staying liked to have a company,people around her,she liked to feel like she belonged normally was wrong,she never belonged was a dark , moonless night when ,Rebekah decided to go was thirsty,craving only problem then was finding the right victim ,a human that his life wouldn't affect anyone at that was completelty harder than she ever area where they stayed was almost out of people,they killed alot and so she decided to leave and visit the village near took her the whole night,she wasn't actually in any kind of hurry and she knew Nik was busy so no one would look for her for a long reached the other town and got out of the forest to the local dress gave her away,everyone who looked at her could see that she was a noble not just a usual villager and so everyone treated her kind and in return she smiled at everyone and returned the kindness by sweet words.

She kept walking around the market for a while watching what was there and some things did catch her attention but she didn't forget her purpose of coming there -She needed to attracted by one of the dresses that a villager was selling she didn't notice that she wasn't paying attention to the road,until she pumped into some one. ''Oh,I am sorry.I was not paying attention to the road ahead of me''She said in a sweet tone then looked up and froze.A young,good looking,blue eyed boy was standing in front of was holding his hat in his hand,his hair combed to the side and from his good looking suit ,she didn't need to ask to be sure that he was one of the nobles of this village. ''It is okay, look new to this town''She heard him say and she just nodded simply.''Yes,I am''She said in her usual sweet tone. ''How rude of me ,I forgot to introduce myself.I am Damon Salvatore''He said and bowed and Rebekah smiled and bowed as well ''Pleasure to meet you Mister Salvatore.I am Rebekah Mikaelson''she introduced herself and looked up to see his breath taking smile.''What brought you here to this village if I may ask?''He asked looking into her crystal blue eyes and she smiled wide ''I got lost while searching the forest near my village''She explained simply like she had said that story a thousand time before.

After a short while,Rebekah was walking with the young man to the cart that was waiting for him to take him back to his had accepted his offer to go and stay with him till they could prepare a cart to take her knew she would satisfy her hunger before then yet the aching in her throat was increasing with every minute and she knew she needed to act tried to act fast all day long but she failed was almost six pm and she still didn't feed or get close to and Damon had spent the whole day in the house with the his father and younger brother were away ,something that he was pleased about as she could notice. ''So Mister Salvatore if I may ask do you do usually here?''She asked and watched him get up and pour some drink for him then asking her to drink ''No,thank you''She said ,she was in no mood for such drinks. ''Well,Miss is a lot to do here in this village,you can always keep searching for the right girl''He spoke his voice getting a bit cocky at the end and she couldn't help smirking at that.

''The right woman for you''She said as she got up and walked over to him ''And how do you imagine her Mister Salvatore?''She asked arcing a brow.''Mostly personality ,good know what ever would please my father''He said with a shrug and she couldn't help but giggling ''Whatever please your father? Shouldn't marriage be someone you choose?.I am sorry if this topic is a bit personal''She smiled and watched him as he turned around to look at her. ''It's not so personal''He admitted and she smiled taking a step closer to him ''Mister Salvatore tell me more about the woman you want to one you want not the one your father wants''She said raising her hand up to stroke his blue eyes were magnitic to in him was unusually was seventeen yet his personality and character was .He was acting like he was thirty,taking responsibilties that he shouldn't , just to try and please his father. Her touch made,Damon freeze in his place,he was unable to move any longer,her skin was so soft and it's tempreture was a bit colder than his yet as it moved on his cheek it was hot,sending warm chills on his skin. ''I am quite sure that the girl you are thinking of is different than what your father wants''She completed leaning closer to him to be able to whisper in his ear ''Don't you just want her to be so regular?''She asked kissing his neck softly.

Damon's breath was hitching at the girl's lips were magical,something about her was special,different .He blinked twice as he felt her lips on his looked down at her just in time for her to pull slightly away and their eyes met for a second .''You won't scream,shout or tell anyone about this happening''he heard her pure voice and simply nodded ,lost in her compulsion .He wasn't sure what she was up to or what she meant or what she was doing to him but he obeyed and he wasn't even able to gasp or make a sound when he felt her teeth sink in his darkness soon increased around Damon and in no time he passed out from loss of was lost ,confused and most of all terrified of everything around darkness didn't just suddenly surround him when he passed out,it was slow,somehow like someone was torturing him,letting him bleed ,which was apparently something similar to that ,by the way he was losing his blood and couldn't even understand what was going on.


End file.
